Agnus Dei
by Kitty Ze KittyKat
Summary: In the days when YouKnowWho was defeated, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood met again. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own HP at all. It's all a part of my imagination.

Reviews are appreciated but not expected really. My stories are just something I like playing around with really. 

**Agnus Dei**

Right now she hated him. No cross that. She could kill him right now. She would torture him slowly by tying him to a chair while he was forced to do unspeakable things to his broom. It would include fire, knives and a scissor. Then she forgot everything when her breakfast decided to join the apple she had had 5 minutes ago.

15 minutes later she got up from the cold tiles and cleaned her mouth. Right now she needed Oliver to be here but he was on a tiny would tour with Puddlemere United for at least a week yet. She sighed and managed to get up slowly without making her stomach rebel again. For some odd reason she had been feeling ill since he left a month and a bit ago. They had been out for dinner and had ended up somehow to get drunk on fire whiskey a few days before he was leaving. Somehow they had tried to outdo each other in drinking fire whiskey. None of them could remember who had won though. They had woken up with her being on the couch while Oliver had been sleeping on the floor. Oliver had still looked sick when she said goodbye to him.

She got up and finally reached the couch. She sat down and sighed. She had the appointment tomorrow with her mediwitch to see what caused her feeling like this. Okay, she should probably have been there earlier but she hated going there. Alicia had threatened her with telling Oliver and the twins so she had called the mediwitch centre. She finally felt better and her eyes fell on the picture of her and the others. Alicia, Oliver, Angelina , Harry and the Twins. It was taken after they had won the quidditch cup in Oliver's last year. She hadn't seen him again until she had finished at Hogwarts. Harry had defeated Voldemort by finding the last Horcruxes

but it had turned out that Harry had been the last missing piece. Harry had killed Voldemort but had died doing it. The Wizard world had been shocked and it took a long time before anyone had celebrated that the Second War were over.

It was odd to think of that she and Oliver had met the way they did. She hadn't seen him since he left Hogwarts as he had been offered a place on his favourite team's reserve team. She had been hospitalised after the necklace thing had happened and before that she had been busy studying. It was not before the threat had come so close into her life that she had stepped into the war as an untrained healer really but there was a great need of them. Alicia Spinnet had nearly died when her home had been attacked by death eaters and that had made her decide to join the war before time. Seeing her friend in a coma had been a shock but not as big as it had been for George. George Weasley had always had a huge crush on Alicia but had been too shy to tell her. She was still a bit amused that one of the twins could be shy. It hadn't really been their trademark when they had been students at Hogwarts! Luckily Alicia had woken up and when she had recovered George had swept her off her feet, literally, when she had stepped out from St. Mungo's. The last time she had seen them they had been disgustingly loved-up. She had gotten offers from several quidditch teams but had declined their offers. She wanted to be someone who helped people and she worked at St. Mungos as a healer. She just couldn't play knowing that she might be needed. Hopefully she could play a bit if the war ever ended. She had worked there through the last days of the war and she still had nightmares from what she had seen.

It was in those last days of the war that she had stumbled into Oliver Wood.

She had been helping some of the wounded that had come in. She had turned around when someone had said her name. She looked up from her position and met the eyes of her former Quidditch captain.

"Oliver…OLIVER!"

She had gotten up and had hugged him fiercely. Just to see someone she knew and that he wasn't hurt made her cry. She had seen too many she knew dying or being wounded since she came here. Even the news that it was closer to the defeat of You-Know-Who it hadn't comforted her at all. She felt a hand stroking her back gently and she looked up. She saw the smile he rarely showed except for friends and family. She hadn't seen him in ages and she had missed having him around. Okay, she didn't miss the horrible hours in the rain because he wanted them to train their Quidditch skills! At the thought of the old times at Hogwarts she started crying again.

"Shhhh sweets….Kates, don't cry. I'm okay…."

She looked up and gave him a tired smile. She took in the sight of him. His hair was longer, he had a scar above his eyebrow and his clothes were dirty and torn a few places.

"What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? Voldemort's dead."

She looked at him bewildered but then understood that he said.

"Harry?"

He shook his head and looked at her with a sad smile.

"He…he was the missing piece. He sacrificed himself..."

Katie cried. She had known Harry and he had been a great guy. To think of him not being here anymore. She felt Oliver's arms around her and heard that he was crying too. Harry was not here anymore. He had saved their lives but had given his own life to do that. Images of him catching the snitch, celebrating with the other Gryffindors, Harry trying to tell Ginny Weasley about his feelings popped up. He was no longer here. Her 'adopted' brother as she called him at Hogwarts and he had just smiled. Ginny must be devastated and Ron and Hermione Granger too.

She didn't know for how long they had been standing there or how Oliver had gotten her home. She had been so exhausted from everything happening the last days that she had fallen asleep. The last she saw was Oliver looking at her.

Will be continued...  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When Dove's Cry

"Mmmpf…negf…", Katie woke up and wondered sleepily where she was. She couldn't work out where she was as her head was pressed up against some sort of fabric. Suddenly what had happened made her sit up abruptly. She was in someone's bed! She looked down but she still had her manky clothes on. She looked next to her and there was Oliver Wood sleeping next to her. She relaxed when she remembered what had happened last day. She snuggled up to him again and closed her eyes.

What she woke up again she was alone. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She hadn't got anything just resembling sleep for ages and she felt like she had been run down by one of Hagrid's beasts. She got up slowly and then realised that she smelled like one of Hagrid's beast too! She wobbled sleepily towards the closet and opened it. She took one of the t-shirts and a pair of shorts, took off her stinky clothes and put on the clean clothes. She should have taken a shower first but the smell of coffee was more attractive. She opened the door and followed the smell of coffee.

When she finally found the kitchen she was met by the smell of breakfast, coffee and a very nice look of Oliver's arse. Even in her almost fried brain she could appreciate a nice piece of arse. She grinned and slapped it.

"Argh!"

"Stop squealing you sissy!"

Oliver glared at her but then smiled.

"I should have remembered that you had this sexist tendencies slapping boys arses!"

It was her turn to give him a glare. She just couldn't live down that she had once slapped Snape's arse in a dare. She sighed and then saw the front page of the news papers. It hurt her again that she would never see Harry again. Suddenly everything seemed so dark and hopeless. She heard Oliver placing her coffee in front of her and him sitting down.

"It doesn't seem fair that he had to die. He deserved so much more"

Katie rubbed her eyes and blinked. Tears threatened to fall and she couldn't face the breakdown that would follow if she did. Then she was pulled up and Oliver held her in his arms.

"Let go, Kat. Let go."

Her nickname at Hogwarts was her undoing. She sobbed while Oliver buried his head at her neck. She could feel his tears but he still comforted her. The war was over but so many had died. It seemed like they had paid too much for their freedom.

She had shed her tears and now she just enjoyed the human contact. She had been denied it for so long as there was no time for it. That and her stubbornness about accepting a kind word were fault too. Hey! Wasn't she supposed to be at work! They needed her! She tried to get Oliver's arms away but he just held her tighter.

"They asked me to go get you."

She looked up and stopped struggling. Who? What? Eh?

"You were so close to breaking down. I met Susan Bones and she ordered me to get you away. At that time I didn't know that it was…over but I was told by Seamus Finnigan when he stepped out from the emergency fire place. I ran up to you because…"

Oliver looked down and he saw the legendary Katie frown.

"What were you doing there?"

He sighed. He knew that it would come up. He hadn't told any of what he had been doing the last year. She was not the only one who had had to make sacrifices. He looked down and saw the suspicion on her eyes. The eyes that had tormented him for so many years and had helped him through some of the darkest times.

"You remember that…that George and Fred were working with someone a few months back?"

"Yes. Something about trying to get into a group or something…You!"

She took a step back and he knew that she was angry.

"Why didn't they tell me! I never heard anything about you and I was worried!"

"Kates…"

"No! Don't Kates me! Were you lying when you said you had been accepted to Puddlemere Unites's reserve team!"

She felt hurt and just very confused. Oliver was a Quidditch fanatic! He was always raving about it when they had been at school together. It was just….ODD! Wrong somehow of him admitting to…

He watched her yell at him. She had never been good at accepting that people could change. In a way it made him feel warm and happy that she still had the absolutely hatred of people changing. Not that she was naïve but Katie Bell hated changes. Even if there had been a war she still didn't like it.

"Are you done yet?

He saw her open her mouth but then closing it again. She looked down and he could see the so familiar red cheeks.

"I did it again…didn't I?"

She was ashamed of herself. She thought she had worked on her hate of changes. The bloody war should have made sure of it but… She looked up and saw the damn lopsided grin.

"Coffee?"

She grumbled before she gave him a yes. She felt so stupid. It shouldn't have made her go so nutters. She knew that the unknown person had been a great help for The Order. She looked very sheepishly at him when he gave her some new coffee.

"Sorry… I…er…"

"You made me feel so much more alive and happy. You can still do your infamous rants!"

Katie was still a bit ashamed of her losing it that way. Even if Oliver told her it didn't matter. Okay, his grin didn't make it better though. He always had that grin when she had gotten into troubles because of the twins or something like that. It didn't take that long though as suddenly the sound of people entering his flat were heard. Oliver got up and suddenly his wand was in his hand. Katie's reaction had been to hide under the kitchen table. Suddenly two voices that she had not heard for months bellowed:

"OI! Wood!"

She saw Oliver run into what she expected was the living room and then she followed. It was the voices of Fred and George Weasley! The faces of the twins were so comical that she later wished she had gotten a photo of it. They had not expected her to be there at all and not to mention they hadn't seen each other for ages.

It had been one big mess of arms and legs as everyone tried to hug or give each other a noogie. She had cried again when George had hugged her and refused to let go of her. She laughed when Fred swung Oliver like he was his bride. They had sobered up when Katie had fallen down on the couch and it fell backwards with her on it. Still giggling she had accepted Fred's offer to help her up. Oliver ran to the kitchen to make tea while the others struggled with getting the couch up again. It didn't take them long for being back to the old days. Well, it was after they told of how Harry had defeated Voldemort. Ginny, they told, was completely heartbroken and Hermione was staying at the hospital where Ron was in a coma. They didn't know the facts yet but the rumours were that Harry had saved Ron's life. Hermione had been crying too much for them to understand what she said. They told who had died and from the very surprising rumour that Draco Malfoy had changed sides. It was supposed to have happen weeks ago but it had been kept a secret. Katie looked at Oliver and he looked at the twins with pain written all over his face.

"Percy?"

George looked at him with a very sad smile.

"He never changed his mind. He believed…"

She saw how the news hit him. Oliver had been Percy's only friend really at Hogwarts. It had been a hard time for him when Percy had told him they weren't friends anymore or the way that Percy typically said something like that.

Suddenly Fred looked at Katie with a cheeky grin.

"Is there something you want to tell us btw? Like why Katie is in your boxers and t-shirt and looks to be very cosy around you?"

"Ha! Gred! She is blushing! Alert! Alert!"

The twins finally left but not before they had promised to see them at the Burrow. It would cheer Mrs Weasley up a bit to see them. It wouldn't take the pain away from her because of Harry but she still remembered them. Katie looked at Oliver when he had made sure that the twins didn't end up in Russia as they once did.

"I better go back home. I don't want to…"

"Katie…would you…would you mind staying here?"

She looked at him. He was looking down at his feet as had they suddenly gone 20 sizes up. His question made her relax. The thought of being alone at her apartment had scared her. She had been working so much that she hadn't seen it for weeks. It was easier to sleep next to a patient then going back home. Her co-workers had tried to make her go home but she had refused. Now the thought of being alone scared her. She realised that he was still waiting for reply. She hugged him.

"Yes, I don't want to be alone. I can't…"

He hugged her back and that's how they stood the next 30 minutes. Knowing that the war was over and that everything had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm With You

Much had changed the last 18 month. It had taken the wizard world and the muggle word weeks before they had realised that it was over. The funerals and the ever growing lists of missing or dead people had reminded people of what the costs had been though. Ron Weasley had finally woken up but he had lost his memory. Well, part of it as it managed him and Hermione to have the old bickering feasts as before. Katie had experienced it once and somehow it had made her feel better. Some things would never change. She had bonded with Ginny Weasley almost right away and had given her her apartment as her hiding place. It didn't take the newspapers long before they started hunting Harry Potter's girlfriend. Katie didn't miss her apartment. It had been a silent agreement between her and Oliver that she was going to stay with him. It was like nothing had changed really as they had found their old habits back again. They could still talk Quidditch all night and argue who's turn it was to do this and that.

Oliver had gotten the offer to go back to Puddlemere United. He had accepted the offer as Quidditch still was his biggest passion. Katie worked at St Mungo's again but only part time. Oliver had told her that she was still too fragile to work full time. Of course she had disagree and they had argued. She knew he was right but she was too proud to admit that he was right. After Alicia had had a word with her she had given in. Susan Bones was probably happy that she was only there part time. She had been told off by her a lot for overdoing it when at work. It was still hard for her to go through Diagon Alley though and see the damages to houses and to people there. We may try hide that the war is over but it will still be there with us in our hearts, she always thought when she met the eyes of a friend. Eyes rarely can hide the loss or the pain.

The good thing was that people seemed to get married a lot. George and Alicia had gotten married just two days after the war ended. George proposed to her and had everything ready for the wedding. It woke Mrs. Weasley out of her apathy and she had smiled for the first time in a long time. Okay, she hadn't been pleased that she hadn't been asked for advice but everyone was just happy that she was back. Fred had been the next and Angelina Johnson had been the victim. Fred being Fred he had pulled the carpet out from everyone's feet literally when the carpet everyone stood on turned out to be a portkey. In the end Mrs Weasley had threaten them all that if they did again to her, she would not make Sunday roast for them again! Charlie promised he wouldn't do it and grinned. She had noticed the looks people gave her and Oliver but she ignored it. They were friends. Just friends.

Today she had the day off as she was going to meet up with Alicia and Angelina. She hadn't seen them for ages. She didn't have the heart to break the lovebirds from each other. The twins were disgustingly loved up but they grinned when she teased them. She always got this funny feeling in her stomach when she saw them. Sometimes she wished that…No, she wouldn't think of that. It would be stupid to even think of dreaming of that! She saw the sign of the pub they were going to meet at and opened the door.

She looked around when her eyes had adjusted to the light inside the pub. She couldn't see the lovebirds anywhere…Oh! There they were! She saw Alicia waving like mad and she laughed. Something never changed. She was attacked by the lovebirds and they were hugging each other. They finally sat down and after ordering butterbeer, Angelina looked at Katie with a little cheeky smile.

"Sooooo…how are you and your captain?"

Katie looked at her and stuck out her tongue.

"He is not my captain"

"But you want him to be your captain. Don't think you can fool us! You didn't fool us then and especially not now!"

Katie looked at her with her mouth open. She couldn't…no, she had hid it so well…she did. She could feel the burning feeling in her face and she looked down at her butterbeer.

"We both knew it, Katie. That our dear Katie had a huge crush on our captain!"

Katie laughed embarrassed. Had been that obvious to everyone? She had never dared to do anything about it as she was Katie and Oliver were, well, Oliver. The Quidditch obsessed captain who made her knees weak when his Scottish accent were directed at her, the guy who had invited her to a few Hogsmed trips because he appreciated her wit and her Quidditch knowledge. The guy who had comforted her without knowing she had cried because of him. She sighed.

" Who knew?"

"Us and then the twins. It was actually George who worked it out first."

"Why didn't you do anything about it? You must have known that Oliver felt the same?"

"He did what!"

She looked at the others. They couldn't possible mean that Oliver had a crush on her at that time?

"Goddess Katie! We thought you knew about it."

"I didn't but well, it was those times. I don't like him that way anymore. Even if he likes to parade around in only boxers sometimes"

"He does that?"

"Wow!"

Angelina and Alicia looked at me.

"Well, I am not that cold and hard that I can't appreciate that!"

"Appreciate what?"

They all turned around and blushed a bit when they saw who had asked the question. It was the one and only guy they had been talking about. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. His dragon scale jacket made him look absolutely delicious. Somehow he was oblivious to how he looked even though all women in the room were looking at him. Bless his little Quidditch heart, Katie thought and gave Oliver a huge smile. He smiled back and asked if he could join them. Even if they were married Angelina and Alicia wouldn't miss having the most sexy men at their table.

Katie kicked to a stone and watched it bounce in front of her. She had been talking to the others before Oliver had to go and the lovesick women wanted their hubbies. She didn't like to admit something like this but she felt very lonely right now. What did she have left that she could feel like that about? She slapped herself mentally. She sounded so pathetic! Get a grip Katie! She noticed that she was close to the shop that always were open and that had the best ice cream ever. If she was going to stop being so self-pitying she wanted ice cream. She grinned when she admitted that it was just an excuse to get some ice cream.

She was covered up in her duvet, eating ice cream while watching some romance stuff on the telly. This was life when you were single and had tendencies to feel sorry for yourself. She was licking the spoon when she heard the sound of someone 'popping' into the apartment. She turned around, still licking her spoon and saw Oliver looking at her.

"Heya Ollie"

Usually he would protest against her using the nickname 'Ollie' but not tonight. He looked very tired and sad. Sad? She took his hand and forced him to sit down next to her. She hugged him and he held her tightly. She let him talk and cry about lost friends and family. He had tried to cover it up but Katie was happy that he finally let go. She held him and stroked his back gently. Without knowing she started humming a little made-up melody and he started relaxing. She pushed him gently away from her and looked into his eyes. He smiled a very sheepish smile and she chuckled. He blushed when he heard he chuckle and hid his head at the croak of her neck. She stopped and held him tight.

She didn't know what happened but suddenly she was kissing Oliver and he was kissing her back. He pinned her down on to the couch but she didn't care. His hand pushed her T-shirt up and she was fighting with his buckle. Then everything disappeared in a mist of lust and unexplained feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

As The World Falls Down

Katie removed Oliver's arm gently and managed to get out of the bed without him waking up. Her hands were shaking when she tried to push hair away from her face. Her body was humming and she felt relaxed for the first time in years. She saw her pink knickers on a chair with books outside Oliver's room. She had no idea how or when they had gotten to his room. She blushed as she remembered what had happened. She ran to the bathroom and in seconds cold water hit her body with a great force. She gasped but no sound came out of her mouth.

She got out of the shower and went to her room to get some clothes. She had an appointment with Angelina today and she really didn't want to miss that. Angelina could be quite a little dragon if you stayed away. She grabbed the red dress that she never really wore. She wanted to wear it today but she had no idea why. She grabbed her more girly black shoes, added a bit of makeup and pulled her hair up in a bun. She flicked her wand here and there and her room looked less chaotic. She was close to opening the front door when she remembered Oliver. She looked at the closed door. She looked in her bag and wrote a note to him. She tried to make it sound casual and not 'We just had amazing sex several times and we are friends but I feel more for you really' way. She placed it on his quidditch gear and closed the door.

Angelina were sitting at their usual café table when she finally managed to arrive there 10 minutes too late. She had been late because for some reason people had smiled at her and men had whistled at her. She had started to feel very uncomfortable when she had finally seen the café. Some bloke looked up and down at her with an appreciating look when they met in the door. Katie glared at him and then she smacked the door in the head of him. Wanker!

"Angelina"

"Kat…"

Angelina stared at her and then smiled that oh so evil smile.

"Is there something that you would like to tell me?"

Katie looked at her. She couldn't possibly know that…

Angelina grinned. She got up and walked around Katie while looking up and down at her.

"A red dress, makeup and a Chesire Cat grin. Do my eyes lie to me or did Katie-kins by any chance get lucky?"

Katie could feel how her head turned tomato red and she started to stutter an explanation.

"I'm…no! Nothing happened!"

"Keep telling yourself that!"

"Fred is a bad influence on you!"

Angelina just grinned at her.

"Was he good?"

Katie knew that she couldn't hide anything from Angelina. She never took divination but she had this eerie talent to see the truth. She sighed but was saved for a few seconds when the waiter came to take their orders. She knew that she couldn't avoid it anymore. She smiled as she got her coffee and then sighed.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was comforting him and then we…"

"Oliver?"

She blushed and nodded. Morgana, she felt like a teenager again and Oliver had just said she looked nice today. To buy more time she sipped her coffee slowly. She could feel Angelina's knowing eyes on her and she looked up. She saw an elegant eyebrow go up and a shit eating grin.

"You got it sooooo bad, girl!

"We are friends. It could be nothing but a mistake. We both needed comfort and…"

"Wood"

Katie jumped and looked around. A ruffled looking Oliver gave Angelina a nod and then he looked at her.

"Can we talk for a second, Katie?"

She felt something heavy in her stomach and she knew what he was going to say. She just knew that he was not going to say anything that she would like to hear. She got up and went to the little room away from all the noise. It was usually used for parties but today it was open for some reason. She leaned up against the wall and Oliver closed the door.

"Katie…I…It was an mis…It shall not happen again."  
She felt her heart break in little sharp pieces with very word Oliver said. She gave him a smile and couldn't believe what she heard herself say;'

"It's okay, Oliver. This wont ruin our friendship."

It felt like someone else had taken possession of her body. She gave Oliver a hug and then opened the door.

"See you later today"

She went to Angelina who was looking at her worriedly. She more felt than saw Oliver almost running out of the café. One look from Angelina and she could feel the tears run down her face. She saw her take her hand, leaving money on the table and then everything went black.

She woke up on a couch. She was confused to where she was. Then she saw Angelina coming out from the kitchen and knew where she was.

"Hot chocolate"

The couch sagged a bit as she sat down next to her.

"What happened?"

"It was a mistake."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Wood!"

Katie looked at a clearly very angry Angelina. It hurt but she just had to get over it. She had survived a fucking war so a broken heart would be easy to cure.

"_Keep believing that"_

She smacked the little voice with a mental broom. Even her mind didn't want her to forget what had happened. She leaned back in the couch and closed her eyes. She willed herself to put what had happened into a little box, on a remote shelf in her memory. She reached out for the steaming mug of hot chocolate. There was whipped cream at the top and she gave Angelina a little smile.

"Will you excuse me for a sec, Kate? I am going to pop down to my husband and his just as stupid brother"

She smiled and then she disappeared with a 'pop'. Katie curled up on the couch and covered herself in the blanket. She grabbed her wand that Angelina had placed next to the mug on the table. She waved it and soothing music from Witches Love Hour flowed out from the wizard radio. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

At the same time in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

George looked up when the door was opened with a bang. It was lunch time so the only one it could be was Ange, Alicia or one of their friends. He saw Ange trying to get rid of the puffskien that had decided to grab her hair. Somehow he could see that she wasn't up to any fun.

"Fred!"

Fred came out with a sandwich or half a sandwich in his mouth. George hit him in the back of his head and it ended up on the counter. He gave his wife a big 'egg and cress' sandwich smile but he sobered up when he saw her angry face. She grabbed his collar and dragged him to her face.

"What did you tell Oliver?"

She hissed and glared. Fred chewed and then swallowed the last bits of his sandwich.

"Nothing, Angie. What happened?"

"The son-of-a-bitch just broke Katie's heart."

"What!"

She had the full attention of the twins. Actually so much that George didn't notice the box of 'Fake Flobberworms for Fake Dinner' falling down on his toes. Fred was holding a cup of Wizard soda but put it back on the counter.

"As far as I could get out of Katie they had slept together. You should have seen her. I've not seen her so happy for years and she even wore a dress! Then Oliver arrived and asked if they could talk. He told her it was a mistake apparently and fled before you could say 'idiot'! Katie is trying to hide she's heartbroken at our apartment and I want of you to have a talk with that goddamn moronic Wood!"

Katie woke up when she heard whispering, something breaking on the floor and a 'Fred!'. She looked sleepily at Angelina who was busy snogging Fred. Those two were so disgustingly loved up. She remembered why she was here and what had happened. Suddenly her mood was less positive and more a fuming anger mixed with love. Oliver had said…She shook her head and forced herself to forget.

She gave Fred and Angelina a smile when they came in with some tea. She pointed at the hickey at Angelina's neck and Fred winked to her. He never changed and thank the gods for that. Not even a horrible war could cure the two rascals from being the mischievous gits they were.

Fred was telling her about what happened the last time they tried to make a love potion when a pop announced that someone had arrived in the kitchen. The twin who in the story had fallen in love with their customer walked in. He looked very confused when the others laughed and then looked at his twin.

"You!"

Then it was one big mess of arms and legs and Angelina trying to get them away from each other but she was laughing too much. Finally she managed to get them away from each other. Katie was a big mess of laughter and mess. George sulked and Fred pouted. They never really change. Angelina scolded them both and you could hear that she had seen Molly Weasley a few days ago. Both men looked very sheepishly at her. Katie didn't see though the secret smile Angelina sent the twins for cheering her up.

A few hours later she knew she couldn't stay away any longer from her apartment. The thought of Oliver being there scared the shit out of her but she was a grown up woman. She said her farewells to the others and walked the whole way home. She needed to think of how to deal with seeing Oliver again.

She opened the front door and stepped inside. No-one was there. She placed the leftovers that Angelina had given her and then went into the living room. It was all clean and tidied up. Then she saw Oliver curled up on the couch. The one couch they had made love on before stumbling to his room and his bed. She looked at him before tugging the blanket around him. She couldn't disturbed his sleep now. She gave the sleeping form of Oliver one more look before going to her room. A night with no sleep was waiting for her…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating. Real life has been chaotic with having to find a new place to live, moving, general money worries and no internet connection. I should get internet connection in the next couple of months hopefully and then there will be quicker updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I just write bad fanfiction about some of the HP characters.

Everything I Do I Do It For You

Two weeks later and she had only seen glimpses of Oliver. If they stumbled into each other at night or in the middle of the day etc. one of them would find an excuse for leaving. It was hard but for the best, she thought as she walked to work. The less she saw of him the easier she would get rid of that broken heart. She couldn't show up at work anymore with red and puffy eyes. There were too many questions. They meant it well but she just wanted to work and forget. At least she had the other girls to take off her mind of the whole Oliver fiasco. She smiled and thought of seeing Alicia again. Alicia had started working for the twins and after they had found out she had a real talent for selling and buying their stuff, she had been sent around everywhere. She had been away the last week for talks about a new shop in Paris. Who would have thought that she would end up working for George and Fred Weasley who she had flirted and played quidditch with? Katie winced when she saw her first patient of the day as she arrived where she worked at St. Mungo. This didn't look promising as she started to ask how the accident had happened.

Katie dragged herself to the café. Work had been hell. For some reason some kids had been experimenting with their parent's wand and it had ended up in one big catastrophe. At least she could vent some of her anger when she told the parents how irresponsible it was to let your kids play with your wand unsupervised.

For some reason she was the first one at their regular table. The waiter nodded to her and came to her table. After ordering some coffee, she sighed and pulled up the letter she had received today. She looked at it again and thought of what to do. This was heavenly sent but was she ready for trying to work for herself? She knew it was a great honour to be offered the job at the School of Irish Meds' department for Unbearable Wand Damage. If she took it though, she would be gone for at least a year. On the other hand she wouldn't have to see Oliver. As it was in Ireland she would have to move and the chance of seeing him or her friends would be next to impossible. At home things were starting to get too much. She wished that it had never happened and she would still have a friend. They could just as well not live together the way it was right now.

"Angelina told me it was bad but I didn't know she meant it"

Katie looked up and met the smiling face of her friend Alicia. She pulled herself together as she didn't want to be such a whining little tit. Men only caused hell and broken hearts. Friends were forever. She pushed the thought away about she and Oliver had been friends too before all this happened.

"Hey Leesh!"

She got up and hugged her friend. She looked at her friend and examined her body. She wriggled her nose and sniffed. Aha! She knew what was wrong here. Working at a hospital and hvaing tried working at the different wards had taught her a thing or two. She smiled and poked her friend in the stomach gently.

"So you and George are going to unleash Weasley Monsters on us in 7 months time, eh?"

Alicia looked at her and her jaw was somewhere on the floor. Katie knew she had the most evil glee on her face. Oh this was priceless!

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"If I were you I would go see a medi witch because you are so pregnant, dear!"

Alicia spluttered but then a huge grin appeared.

"Really?!"

"Yep, and I do think it's around 7 months before you pop out those twins."

"Wait wait wait! Twins?!"

Katie grinned evilly and waved to Angelina who had just entered the café. Angelina raised an eyebrow when she saw her friend grinning like the Evil Chesire Cat and the other one was drinking her tea like she was dying of thirst. She had expected to find a heartbroken Katie and not this grinning menace of Evil Katie grin. She looked at Alicia with a frown.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay… what just happened here?"

"Alicia got some good news, doesn't she? Even if she just got told herself!"

Angelina looked at her friend who looked pale and troubled. What on earth was going on here?

"Okay, Katie. Spill the beans!"

"Alicia and George are making sure of that the poor Wizard World doesn't run out of Weasley's!"

"No way!"

Angelina looked at Katie and then grinned. Oh this was good news! She knew someone who was going to get very surprised and be the favourite daughter-in-law. They all loved Mrs Weasley but she was a bit of a pest when it came to grandchildren. Angelina rubbed her hands in glee.

"Does George know?"

"Alicia didn't know 5 minutes ago!"

Angelina grinned.

"I think we need an addition to our usual meeting here!"

Before Alicia could make any protests, Angelina had disappeared with a pop. She made threats at Katie who just kept grinning. Oh, she had an idea who Angelina was picking up. There were two pops and then a bewildered George stood at the table, together with a grinning Angelina. Then he saw his wife and ran to her side.

"Are you okay? Angelina said you had something to tell me and I thought something had happened!"

"Oh, it's something that will take around 9 months to cure but actually it's 7 months for her."

For the first time ever they saw a speechless George Weasley. The King of Pranks and Quick Comments were looking at his wife and at the others. Then a beaming smile and he looked at Alicia.

"You are going to be my mother's favourite daughter-in-law! Yippie!"

Alicia's eyes were huge as she realised what that meant.

Hours later Katie stumbled back to the apartment. They had been celebrating the happy news and the twins had made her drink way too much fire whiskey. After some hilarious wriggling and swearing she managed to open the door and went in with a happy 'tralalalala'. She dumped her bag on the coffee table, her jacket ended up on the couch and the shoes nearly hit the fireplace. She was happily humming the latest hit by the Wyird Sisters as she wobbled towards the kitchen. A casual dressed Oliver was sitting at the table and looking morosely down at the mug he was holding. If Katie had been sober she would have excused herself and run out of the kitchen but she didn't in her state of alchoholic bless. She waved and nearly fell over her own feet. She swore and then smiled.

"Hello Oli!"

She gave him a toothy smile and burped loudly.

"Oooops!"

She laughed and then finally reached the damn thing that contained her favourite drink. A hand stopped her before she hit the table on her way there and she found herself sitting on a chair. She giggled as she saw 'Orli' get her some water while looking at her.

"Alicia and George are going to have burp twins!"

"Oh… Congratulations to them."

"They were very happy and Fred had to drag George home because he was so drunk and even Angelina was drunk and I am drunk too!"

"I better get you to bed. I will call work tomorrow that you are sick as you are going to have the hangovers from hell, Kates"

Oliver got her up from the chair but as she struggled against going to bed, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. She gave up fighting and snuggled closer to him. She felt her eyes getting heavy and the smell of Oliver's aftershave engulfed and lulled her into bliss. He managed to open the door to her room without letting go of the woman in his arms. He placed her on the bed, put the hangover potion next to the bed he had taken on his way out of the kitchen and tucked her in. Katie didn't protest as the second her head touched her pillow, she was sound asleep. He turned off the light when he left the room after giving the sleeping form a longing look. He saw the mess she had made and started to clean up a bit. Then he saw the letter that had fallen out of her bag when she dumped it on the floor. He picked it up and was going to put it back when he read a little snippet of it's content. He sat down on the couch and read it.

Hours went before Oliver went to bed.

Katie woke up the next morning with the hangovers from hell as Oliver had predicted. The sun felt like it was stabbing her poor brain and eyes with a million scissors and she groaned. Her alarm clock was even more vicious but she had to go to work! She reached out to stop the infernal noise but her hand met a bottle instead. She opened her eyes a bit and could slowly make out the letters of a hangover potion. She gulped it down and waited for her stomach and head to get better. She had no idea how it had ended there but perhaps she hadn't been that drunk last night. As her head cleared she remembered why she had been so drunk last night and smiled. Then she realised that she would be late for work and jumped up. However she saw the note attached to the bottle and read it.

"_Called work and said you were not well. Hope you'll get better and I've cleaned after you._

_Oliver."_

She sat down on her bed and stared at the note. Even if she wasn't fully up-to-date it felt like someone had punched her stomach with an iron fist. She had not spoken to Oliver for ages but he still would do something like this for her? She rubbed her eyes and tried to work out how and why. She missed him and yes, she loved him. He had broken her heart and she had the perfect way to get away from him. Get away from all this mess and Oliver. She was confused. Very confused about what to do and what to think of all this. She needed advice from someone who was wise and knew how to work this out. First she would take a bath. She got up and went to the bathroom. Today was going to be hectic, she just knew it and she wanted to be prepared in every way she could.


End file.
